Expecting Father: Mafia Boss
by Alice Sun Liddell
Summary: Alice has been feeling sick, when she finally goes to the doctor's she finds out she's with Child! And the father, well of course it's the charming mafia boss Blood Dupre! Oh, what could go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Author note/Disclaimer: This has a slow start but it gets beater latter, or at least I hope. I'm doing a story with all the mails with Alice; Blood is just starting sooner than all the rest. And finally, I do not own Alice in the country of series, just this ideal. And please review!

* * *

The young outsider by the name of Alice Liddell was currently siting in a doctor's office, completely nerves and speech less. She hand been feeling sick for about five days now and this morning she was forced by Elliot, Dee, Dum, and Blood to go to the hospital. Though because in the two years she had been in wonderland and never went to see a doctor they did a full checkup and checked for everything. Than well she was answering the nurse's questions the doctor came in and said he needed to speak with her. He walked in excusing the nurse who shut the door behind her as he sat down he said "It's nothing bad, just…um…some of the test results came in and it was important you hear it as soon as possible…both your Blood and urine test shows that you're pregnant."

Her face showed how surprised she was, her eyes were wide, her mouth moved like she was talking but no words came out. When she finally found her voice all she could muster was "Huh?"

"You're pregnant Miss Liddell, congratulations!" He said with a smile on his face. "That's why you've been feeling warmer lately, and tired, and why you're nauseated, you're about two weeks or so."

Alice looked at the man steal not believing what she heard. "I…I'm pregnant?" She said as she moving her hand over her stomach. "Yes, you're with child." _Me and Blood…Were having a kid…I…I have a child growing inside me. Wait but Blood. What will he think, what will he do. What well everyone else do, I'm caring the mafia boss's kid inside me. _"Are you alright? Miss Liddell are you Ok?" The doctor said with concern. "Yes! It's just…it's just I don't know what to do." She said her hand still on her stomach and worry on her face. "I will be honest with you Miss Liddell…There has never been a case with a foreigner and role holder having a kid, so we don't know what to expect. I'm sure everything will be Ok, but you should be cautious. I'm giving you the name of an gynecologist, she is amazing, the best of her field and I'm going to give you a list of books that will be helpful to you." As he said this he handed the list with the names on it. "Thank you, doctor." The young lady said as she walked out the door headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, here's chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait. And please review (it keeps me going) I know it's been a long time since I posted and again I'm sorry! I know this is short but at least it's some thing.

* * *

It was currently evening in wonderland and the young foreigner was walking throw town on her way to hatter mansion. With bags in hand one with treats for the twins and the other with her new pregnancy books.

Flash back

The young brunet was currently running her fingers over the spines of the books lining the shelves of the book store. "Let's see… 'From Conception, pregnancy, delivery, and born.' Here it is." She said out loud to herself taking the book and flipping throw it stopping at a diagram of child birth. As she walked to the counter her face showed pure horror. As the nice old lady checked her out she asked with a smile gracing her lips. "This is your first one, right miss? You and the father must be so excited." Alice looked at her and could not help but smile at her as she answer her "yes, it is and I don't know how to tell the dad yet… Wait, how did you know?" to this the women's smile only grew. "First timers always have a special glow to them. Oh, and the books free of charge as a congratulation gift, and I won't take no for an answer." "Thank you." Alice said as she grabbed the book and walked out of the store feeling a little better after talking to the old lady.

"That's her right, the outsider everyone loves?" asked the faceless man to his two companions. "Yep, she's the one. Hatter's whore, his weakness." He said with a evil smirk on his face, "let's go tell the boss we found her"

Back to right now

~Dazed~ "ice…lice…Alice!" she heard the familiar voice of the non-rabbit and as she snapped out of it and looked up she saw him in front of her with some hatter servants in business wear. "Elliot!" At the sight of him her worries vanished. 'Elliot, thank god. He knows Blood and the mafia better than anyone, surly he will know what to do.' He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders gently "Alice, are you OK, what did the doctor say?" he asked with concern written on his face. "Well…um…he said…" All of a sudden a face-less hatter ran out of a nearby building "Bomb!" he screamed. "Alice!" Elliot screamed as he shielded her with his own body.

* * *

Oh and I was wondering who should find out Alice is pregnant first her only girl friend the queen of hearts or one of her best friends Elliot. I think I know which one I want but I'm not one hundred percent sure. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
